Eve
Eve is the daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin, and is the first born Hybrid. She is a Hybrid of all three types of Immortal strains, making her the final and most potent product of the Corvinus Strain to date. She is portrayed by actress India Eisley. History Eve was born and raised in captivity, her parents having been captured before they could ever learn of Selene's pregnancy for themselves. Antigen, the biotech corporation that took custody of Selene and Michael, "raised" Eve as 'Subject 2' in captivity for the first 12 years of her life, telling her that her parents had died when she was born, allowing her to learn little about her origins or nature. Only one doctor ever treated her as anything more than a specimen, with others regarding her as merely a means to an end. ''Underworld: Awakening When informed that she is about to be executed, Eve breaks out of captivity, freeing her mother, whose existence she had only recently learned about, before escaping herself. Although Selene is originally ignorant of Eve's existence, their connection allows Selene to see what Eve sees, causing her to track down the young girl. Selene is stunned by Eve's physical appearance in Hybrid form, as well as the raw strength she exhibits. After Eve is examined by a Vampire doctor named Olivia and fed blood to heal from a Lycan attack, she expresses her fear and frustration at her mother's distance. However, Selene assures her that it is her heartbreak due to the sudden loss of Eve's father that causes her silence, rather than not caring for Eve. When Eve is recaptured by Antigen forces, Selene launches an attack on the company, during which Eve manages to free herself. She confronts Jacob Lane, the Hybrid doctor who had sought to use Eve's DNA to create a more powerful and silver-resistant race of Lycans. The two fight fiercely, culminating in Eve successfully defeating Lane, killing him by ripping out his jugular vein. Eve reunites with Selene, but although she has a vision of Michael escaping the facility, her father vanishes before she and Selene can catch up with him on the roof. Powers and abilities The full extent of her powers remains to be seen, given that she is introduced at the age of 11-12, though it is noted that Eve is likely the most powerful creature in existance. Like her father, she demonstrates high functioning predatory instincts in her Hybrid state, but she also lacks any real training or knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and relies almost always on brute strength and savagery to defeat her opponents. Even so, she is very likely to become the most powerful Hybrid ever, surpassing all her peers. *'Superhuman Endurance''' - Eve is able to withstand multiple hits from an adult Hybrid, Jacob Lane. *'Superhuman Strength' - Her strength appears to be augmented by fear and rage, with other powers manifesting after feeding, but her raw strength is sufficient to compensate for this weakness against most foes. Eve is seen tossing a large cabinet into a concrete wall and shattering the cabinet with great force in the process, overpowering adult human marines much larger than herself and holding them in place, tearing a transformed Lycan's head in half, and later overpowering and tearing out the throat of a Hybrid. It should be noted that in human form, Eve was strong enough to keep a door closed against a transformed Lycan. *'Superhuman Healing' - Until she is first fed actual Vampire blood, she is unable to heal from a Lycan attack at anything other than a normal human rate, but she instantly heals a few seconds after feeding. When Eve cuts herself, her skin regenerates. Being the offspring of two Hybrids, it is likely that she can regenerate from nearly any wound instantly. *'Superhuman Speed' - She is shown disappearing from sight in seconds, eluding police officers, her mother, and Jacob Lane. *'Superhuman Agility' - Eve is able to launch herself onto a Lycan's back with extreme force. Eve displays twists and flips when fighting. *'Sensory Synchronization' - She is able to percieve images and hear sounds from the perspective of either one of her parents. It is explained that when she is within proximity to either her mother or father, her brainwaves fall into sync with them and she sees what they see, and they see what she sees, similar to a wireless network connection. For years, however, this occured only between Eve and her mother, as they were kept within close proximity; her father was kept too far away her for this to occur. This ability of sensory sychronization is apparently a random phenomenon rather than a controlled event. This can be viewed as an evolution of the genetic memory her parents possessed, a bloodless version of blood-borne memory transfer. Trivia * Her name was originally Nissa, but it was later changed to Eve for unknown reasons, possibly as a nod to Eve of Christian mythology. * Eve is the first Underworld ''character to be introduced into the franchise as a child. * According to Selene, Eve has her father's eyes. * India Eisley was 18 during the filming of ''Awakening, yet Eve is only 11-12 in the movie. * She is never explicitly called 'Eve' in the film, with her name at Antigen being only 'Subject 2'; presumably she will receive this name after the film's conclusion. * When Kate Beckinsale first saw India Eisley, she commented to husband Len Wiseman that she thought India looked just like a '"mini-Selene". Gallery Image:Eveeeve.jpg|Eve when not in transformation Underworld Awakening 09.jpg Underworld Awakening 11.jpg Underworld Awakening 17.jpg Thevampireshaveeve.png Cells.jpg Underworld Awakening 18.jpg hyb.jpg|Eve's eyes in Hybrid form. Category:Hybrid Category:Awakening characters Category:Character